


that time when that jerk turned out to be a werewolf (and kind of, sort of, your hero too)

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Banter, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: For this prompt at comment-fic: Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes, werewolf!AU in which Sam is kidnapped and Bucky tracks Sam down using his scent





	

Sam lifted his head up, from where he was tied to the pillar, wincing from the pain still. He heard it again, the sound of another of the kingpin's lackeys (he hoped) getting knocked to the ground. He just hoped that whoever was taking out the lackeys wouldn't want to bother killing off their prisoner. 

There was something, though, about the sounds that made him wonder. The guys were going down a little too fast, especially considering he hadn't heard any guns go off.

But even knowing something was up, the last thing he expected was Bucky Barnes showing up in his cell.

Bucky ran over, broke the restraints off, and helped Sam up. Sam could walk, but not well, and so Bucky supported him as much as he could without carrying him; Sam could tell that he was trying not to hurt Sam's ego, which was appreciated.

They got out and into a hot-wired car and started speeding away. 

They were miles out before Sam said anything.

"Thanks, man," he said quietly, staring straight ahead. 

"Sure. It's twenty miles to the border, and I've got a way across lined up."

"How'd you find me, anyway? We're across the country from where I told you guys I would be. I was positive no one would get to me in time."

Bucky paused a long time. "I tracked you with your scent," he said finally.

Sam was quiet. He wasn't sure if maybe the injuries were affecting him. "Did you just say that you came here because you... smelled me?"

Bucky let out an annoyed sigh. 

Sam scrunched up his left cheek. "Wait, what's going on here?"

"I'm a werewolf, okay?" Bucky said, clearly agitated that he had to talk about it with Sam.

"You're a werewolf?" 

"Yes. Okay?"

"You're a werewolf who sniffed at my scent for 500 miles."

"You're making it sound weird," Bucky complained.

"It _is_ weird. You're, I mean... you're literally...."

"Yes. I'm literally a monster," Bucky said, and looked right at him, eyes a little blank as his voice cracked.

"Oh.... Well, honestly, that's not even in my top 10 on the list of things that are wrong with you."

"You're such a dick," Bucky said, shaking his head. But he looked a little lighter, so Sam just gave him his prettiest grin.


End file.
